Cook
You are the less-alcoholic half of the Maltese Falcon. You cook food, blend veggies and fruits, grind bodies for meat, stick monkey and xenos onto meat hooks for meat. And kill people who mess with you, with your kitchen knife. Bare minimum requirements: Make sure there's always some food on your counter, in case a hungry crewmember comes by. Equipment The first cook to join the shift starts with a speckled coat, a nice maid jumpsuit and a cool chef hat like in those movies. Any other cooks that join later will have a cook's apron and a white cap. Cooks get a lot of cool kitchen related things, too: * A machine that can dispense trays, plates, cups, bowls, rolling pins and knives. * 2 microwaves. * A Smart Fridge. * A hallway-facing counter with shutters. * Rolling Pin. * Blender, Juicer, and Processor. * 2 Meat Spikes * A gibber. * Ice cream cart. * Eggs. * Meat. * Flour. * Rice. * Sugar. * Universal Enzymes. Cooking and You The Basics Cooking is mostly done by putting ingredients on a table and see what you can cook with it through table crafting (click and drag the table onto you to open the window). Certain types of dishes also allows you to make custom food (pies, cakes, ...) by direclty adding ingredients on the dish. You will at times need the processor or microwave, a beaker, a knife and a rolling pin to prepare some raw ingredients (e.g. mix flour & water to get dough), check the cook book on the kitchen table for more info. Trying to microwave random food will make it dirty and unusable until it gets a spray of space cleaner. And if a microwave gets broken, you need to use a tool box set to repair it (the tools, don't smack it more). The processor and the blender are much more forgiving. The processor will only take things that it recognizes and the blender will blend any food item (granted, you might not get anything interesting out of it). You also have a ChemMaster to separate and identify anything you produce with your blender. See the Guide to food and drinks for a list of recipes. Most are done by tablecrafting -- place your ingredients on a table and click&drag from the table onto yourself to open a crafting window, which lists all recipes that can be made with the given ingredients. You should be cooperating with the Bartender to serve your patrons. If you don't want to go through the bartender, you can use the window that faces the main hallway, serve patrons in person with your food cart, or even add your superior creations to vending machines. This is a Knife, and That is a Rolling Pin The knife and the rolling pin on your table are invaluable in making food. You can cut cheese very easy with the knife, slice foods like pizza and cakes, and prepare other foods (test what you can cut with it). Some animals can be butchered with the knife as well. The rolling pin, meanwhile, is used to flatten certain ingredients, such as dough. Other than that, they are also weapons! The knife, in particular, is an excellent melee weapon .Tinker with your vending machines, and you can get even stronger security risks knives! Hydroponics Your neighbor, hydroponics, is a necessity for you to make most recipes. Take a gander at the window early on and see if there are any botanists working, and if there aren't any inside, wait a bit for one to be sent on the arrivals shuttle or go ask the HoP for botany access so that you can grow your own plants. They will most of the time grant you access because hydroponics isn't a high-risk area. Good things to ask the botanists for to start with are wheat, tomatoes, and potatoes. These three plants are used commonly in recipes, and after you ask botany for those you can ask them for other plants when they need to be used in a recipe. Please note that hydroponics has direct access to your smart fridge, and will often times load crop into it without saying a word. Check it from time to time to see if the hippies have left you anything. If no one is working botany and you're too lazy to stop by the HoP, the Garden has some basic produce available (most usefully, wheat) and the ability to make more seeds, assuming no one's ransacked it. The Best Meat Pies on Station You can grab monkeys and force them onto your meatspikes to slaughter them instantly. Clicking on a meatspike with a monkey will remove their skin first, then provide a slab of meat for up to five times. Monkeys can be produced by adding water to a monkey cube; monkey cubes can be produced with the biogenerator or ordered in a supply crate. Some critters can be gibbed with your knife for meat, but they need to be dead first. Try not to kill Pete, as it is able to eat Space vines if alive. Surgery can allow you to remove brains and appendixes from some lifeforms. You can use these organs as ingredients in a few recipes. Your gibber is EXCESSIVELY useful during long rounds where you are feeding a lot of people. If you can't get Pun Pun or get the quartermaster to get you a monkey crate, you can head off to the morgue. That's right, the cook has morgue access to grab spent bodies and drag them to the gibber. Examining dead bodies can tell you more about them: suicides, literally brainless bodies and bodies with their souls departed cannot be cloned, so gibbing them is usually okay. Your gibber can only accept unclothed bodies, so remove any clothing or other objects the body may have on them. Culinary Science R&D can upgrade your microwaves, doubling the amount of food they produce! On long shifts with lots of people this will prove invaluable, assuming all the scientists haven't set themselves on fire. Avoiding Death by Irony Close your door behind you when you enter the kitchen. If you leave your door open when you come in, a murderer can run in and quickly stab you with a pen, take your ID, and throw you in your own gibber before you can say "BORK BORK BORK!" If people are trying to break in regardless, close the shutters over the tables. Homeopathy All food contains the universal ingredient called "Nutriment." It's what nourishes you and heals your injuries when you eat. Although food might not heal you as quickly as the doctor can (or from the more exotic dangers of the station), it can often heal for more over time. Blending down a bunch of donuts and burgers into a nice nutriment shake can be just the right pick-me-up after having the shit beat out of you. Healthy foods also contain "Vitamin" which heals you better and can strengthen your metabolism against viruses and harmful chemicals as well as increase the effect of medicine on you. You can put your healthy food inside snack vending machines so players have more food choices. Tips * Combining Blood and Synthflesh will generate meat in the reaction - Chemistry can sometimes be your greatest supplier . * Kitchen knives and cleavers can be stored on your Apron, and knives are small enough to fit in your pockets as well. * Don't waste Pun-Pun/monkies by instantly tossing them on a spike! With your cleaver, a knife and some tools, you can easily perform ghetto surgery for that sweet brain cake. * You can color eggs with crayons. * You can make colored burgers by adding a crayon of your choice to the ingredients. * You can put a tray on your belt. They can carry up to 7 items of tiny or small size, making them more versatile (but bulkier) than toolbelts or fanny packs. Tips for Traitoring * A decent amount of food you can cook will actually cause damage. Some notable examples include: ** Fish & Chips, Fish Fingers, and Carp Sashimi are all fairly toxic. ** Enchiladas and Nettle Soup are both potentially deadly if consumed in full, dealing huge amounts of burn damage. However, nettle soup also contains omnizine which may heal the damage. ** Amanita Jelly, Jelly Burgers, and even just raw Slime Jelly is incredibly lethal in mere moments, making it not a bad option for some force-feeding. * When you gib a human, the meat is marked with their name (Adeline Lacon-Meat), so be careful not to leave it lying around, or people might start to ask questions. * You can stash items in bread and a few other foods, so you can facilitate prison breaks by sending up tools, an emag, or even a small weapon to your buddies in the Prison Wing. A Meal to Kill For Traitor Cook is pretty damned fun, especially if you get some some items to knock people out like the crossbow or the sleepy pen. You can even take syringes full of nasty chemicals and inject it into food items. The best part about being a traitor cook is the cleanup; seeing a cook dragging a locker with a dead body in it is pretty par for the course, so no one will question you when you toss your target's body in the gibber. If you have a compatriot in Hydroponics, they can grow you some poisonous shrooms which you can then refine with the Blender and ChemMaster. Don't forget your knife and rolling pin! In short, go full Sweeney Todd and make delicious meat pies out of people. You can also feed fat people the mint, which gibs them. Category:Jobs